The Misadventures of Alice and Mikey
by daughterofevil158
Summary: What if there had been another prisoner in the detention center? One of the most dangerous experiments of the Kraang, which could prove deadly in the wrong hands. This experiment is…a little girl? And now, Mikey has to care for her while keeping her a secret from his family!
1. A New Friend

_**Hello, hello guys, and welcome to The Misadventures of Alice and Mikey! lease R&R!**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

POV:?

_Man, who knew alien detention centers were so boring? _I thought with a sigh. The only interesting things that happen here are when there's a new prisoner or when we're released for lunch. As far as I know, the only people here are me and some scientist named Kirby. He doesn't talk much, so I keep away from him.

Suddenly, a _whoosh_ sound caught my attention. My head snapped up, but instead of my sealed door, I saw that it was wide open, along with just about every door in this hall. _Man, either one of the Kraang were dumb enough to push the release button, or someone _else_ is even dumber for breaking into this place and pushing the release button. Though I can't complain_ too_ much, since I'm finally free!_

I quickly ran out of my cell and into the hallway. If I remember correctly, they hold the prisoners' weapons in the east wing, and I'm in the north, so…

"Kraang, the one who is known as 'Alice' is doing the thing known as escaping." Darn it. Wait, this is a good thing! I can finally show those stupid aliens whose boss!

"Ha! I bet I could beat you with both hands behind my back!" I called out while doing exactly that.

Like idiots, they charged head-on. I smirked and counted in my head.

_3..._

They quickened their pace.

_2..._

I stood my ground, letting them think they had a chance.

_1..._

A single thought echoed in my head.

_CRASH!_

I smiled at the pile of Kraangdroids as the disgusting little brains slithered away. "See, I told you."

A large roar caught my attention, and I quickly flew up to the ceiling as Kirby and…was that a _turtle?_ Anyway, they were running from a…giant newt-thing. I watched as it threw some explosive device at them, but they managed to escape the blast zone.

"Newtralizer is more like it," the turtle exclaimed as they continued running.

_Wait, that newt had weapons! And if he came from that way…_

After a while of searching, I finally found the weapons department. "Psycho!"

I quickly grabbed my beloved weapon. It was a large, double-bladed scythe that was made with a strange black metal from Dimension X that seemed almost_ alive._ There was a staff made of similar material in-between the blades, with a handle in the middle. However, despite the fact that it was half a foot taller than me, I could swing it easily, and with deadly precision, despite having the body of a 6-year-old girl.

I could faintly hear explosions and fighting in the distance, so I rushed toward the sound, hoping to be a part of the action. So imagine my shock when I saw not only the Kraang, but the giant newt, Kirby, and the turtle from before who apparently had some friends. Some _very _short friends. **(1) **I also noticed that the shortest turtle was glaring at the tallest, as if he betrayed him or something.

"You named something without me?" It took all I had not to burst out laughing. _That's_ what he's so upset about?

Kraangdroids began firing at them, so they turned around-with me floating near the ceiling so I won't get discovered-and began running the other way. I quickly followed them curiously.

We headed toward one of the control rooms, but as soon as the door closed, the little chibi**(2)** turtle began yelling at who I assume was his brother.

"You _named_ something _without_ me?"

His rant ended when something-the Newtralizer, I'm assuming-began banging on the door.

"We gotta get out of this prison," Mr. Leader-in-Blue yelled.

"Technically, this is a detention center. The difference being that-"

"Not now, Donnie-Oh…sorry, Mr. O'Neil," Sai-Guy corrected himself before turning to the Sword Lord. "Great. Now there's two of them."

Then, a door opened and Kraangbots quickly began shooting at us, even me! How'd they know I was here anyway?

The turtles began fighting back, with me secretly helping when one was about to strike, when one of them, the chibi, crashed into me. Ouch.

He stared at me in shock. "Who are you?"

I quickly pulled him down as more Kraang began firing at us. "No time to explain!"

I quickly began crushing as many Kraang as possible while Chibi began hitting them over the head with his nunchuckus. Are these guys martial artists or something?

"Little help!" he yelled as we were slowly surrounded.

"How about some _big_ help?" Mr. Staff-no, uh, Bo-ring, no, you know what? I'm just gonna call him Donnie-asked as he began pressing more buttons on the control panel.

"Not really the time to check your e-mail," Sword Lord exclaimed as he sliced and diced each and every Kraang that headed towards him.

I wasn't really paying attention anymore as I crushed the droids-until a door opened and the Newtralizer began firing at everything he saw! We all took cover wherever we could to avoid the deadly blasts, eventually winding up hiding behind the control panel. I'm just surprised that they didn't notice me! Well, Chibi did, but he was he only one.

Newtralizer effectively took down all the Kraang, and they all cheered-getting the attention of the giant. Until he aimed his gun at us. Great.

After dodging the lasers-I hate lasers-we finally got to an escape-route. "We've gotta access the control panel," Donnie muttered as he began messing with it.

"Got it," Sai-Guy replied, about to stab the panel, but Donnie stopped him.

"Raph, I got it." Oh, so Sai-Guy was Raph, huh? I like Sai-Guy better.

"Oh, really?"

"Really." Donnie then proceeded to…stab the panel with the sai.

The car pulled them up, with me flying after them, and we finally reached surface level. Unfortunately, our _little friend _followed us, and we could barely hold him off-until, with a cry of, "Booyakasha!", Chibi drove a car directly onto the Newtralizer.

Sword Lord and Sai-Guy looked at each other before yelling in unison, "Mikey!" They quickly ran to the vehicle, where Mikey was crawling out. He looked unharmed except for a few bruises ere and there.

He grinned up at his brothers. "Don't worry. I wore my seatbelt."

I smiled as the two pulled him up before they walked towards Donnie and Mr. O'Neil. Before the five left, however, Mikey looked towards me, and seemed to ask a question with his eyes.

_Will we meet again?_

I shrugged.

_Maybe._

He smiled at me, before rushing towards his brothers. "Hey, wait for me!"

I waited a few minutes before leaving myself. I squinted as the sun hit my eyes. A large smile was on my face as I began walking.

_Not only did I make a new friend, but I also get to see the sun after six years in that place._

Little did I know that, about two weeks later, I'd meet my friend again.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"The plan which has been set into motion has taken the motion in which the plan has been set."

"That alien creature of yours nearly thwarted our objective," Shredder replied angrily.

"Kraang did not expect the one known as Donatello to release him or the other experiment. Fortunately for Kraang, this error did not prevent the planned escape of the human who is called Kirby O'Neil."

"The turtles have undoubtedly brought O'Neil back to their lair. Soon, vengeance will be ours." Shredder made to walk away, but paused right as he was about to leave. "Wait. You said there was another experiment. Explain."

"Kraang had been experimenting with the mutagen and managed to create another type of mutagen. Unfortunately, there was only enough for one experiment, which we experimented on. However, the subject of the experimenting became stronger than Kraang expected and developed that which the humans call 'superpowers'. Kraang had no choice but to put the subject in the detention facility and destroy the new mutagen. However, when the turtle known as Donatello released the one called Kirby O'Neil, he also released the experiment, which has requested to be called 'Alice'."

Shredder smirked evilly behind his mask. "A little girl with powers? This might be an interesting twist of our plans."

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

**1- Oh, come on! Donnie's like a giant compared to his brothers!**

**2- For those of you who don't know, chibi means something small and/or miniature in a good or cute way**

_**Well, what do you think? Should I continue? Should I also do Mechanical Heartbeat? Vote on my poll!**_


	2. The Past is Revealed

_**Hi, peoples! Here is Chapter 2 of The Misadventures of Alice and Mikey! Mikey and Alice are getting to know each other better in this chapter. Oh, and sorry if the last chapter sucked. I'm not good at writing Shred-head and Kraang.**_

**WARNING: **Mentions of blood

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT  
**

POV: Alice

_Stupid dog, stupid dog, STUPID DOG! _I repeated in my head as I ran for my life. After my escape, a _lot_ of stuff has happened. First, the Kraang decided to start their invasion sooner than expected. I nearly got caught several times! But, thanks to Psycho and my powers, I managed to kick their butts. Then, after their spaceship sank under the water, they _still_ want to capture me! And now, I'm being chased by a mutant dog and a bunch of ninjas just because I pummeled some Purple Dragons that tried to mug me! It isn't my fault; they were gonna take not only Psycho, but Philip, my MP3, as well!

"Gah!" I yelled in pain as a shuriken cut my arm deeply. That's it! Bring it on!" I exclaimed, turning around.

"Knock her out, but don't do anything life-threatening. Master Shredder wants her alive," the dog-thing growled…pun not intended. Immediately, the ninja began attacking me with various weapons that I would normally be drooling over, but now's not the time. I tried to defend myself the best I could, but even using Psycho and my powers, I was being backed into a corner.

Suddenly, pain filled my whole body as someone slashed my side with their katana. I fell to the ground, my black hair sticky with wet and dry blood. But right before my mind fell into numb unconsciousness, I heard a faintly familiar voice.

"Booyakasha!"

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

After taking care of the pesky Foot ninja( Dogpound ran off with his tail between his legs. Ha!), Michelangelo quickly turned to the injured human before realizing with a jolt of shock that it was the same little girl from the prison!

_Oh man, what do I do? I can't just leave her here. She might die, or worse; the Foot might come back for her. But if the others found out that I brought a human to the lair they'd kill me! But, she's just a little girl! A butt-kicking, scythe-swinging little girl, but still a little girl! Oh, what do I do?_

He stared at the girl for a second longer before quickly deciding. _Please don't let the guys find out, _he prayed silently as he picked her up as gently as he could and headed back to the lair.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

Ever so slowly, my mind returned to the land of the waking. Pain momentarily flashed through my body, but I ignored it as I slowly sat up from the bed-wait, bed? Last I remember, I was in an alley, bleeding to death.

"Oh, don't sit up! You might pull your stitches or something!" a familiar voice called out. As my eyes slowly refocused, the figure pushed me down, trying to be careful. My eyes finally adjusted, and I realized with shock that it was that turtle I became friends with two weeks ago!

"Oh, it's you. Hi, Chibi," I muttered.

He rose an eye ridge at me. "Chibi?"

"Yeah, 'cause you're so short compared to the others. Where am I?"

"Oh, you're in my room. Couldn't let my bros see you, you know?" He sat down on the edge of the bed. "So what's a little girl like you doing messing with the Foot and the Kraang?" he asked, though my attention was on two specific words.

"_Little girl?_ I'm twelve, for Pete's sake!"

He snickered. "You don't look twelve."

I was about to retort, but instead smirked. "But _you_ do."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true," I defended.

"Anyway, you gonna answer my question?"

I frowned, debating whether to tell my story or not.

"Fine. But only if you tell me your story afterward."

"Deal."

"Well, you see, it all started when I was six. My parents were taking me to a friend of theirs-they were scientist, you see-but something seemed, _off _about them. When we got there, they took me to the door, but the men that opened the door looked _exactly _alike! Mom shoved me through the door as one of the men threw a suitcase at Dad. It was filled with this ooze, and I quickly realized what was happening. My parents, who raised me for _six years, _were trading me for some substance they wanted to study!"

"I fought back, but when one of them threw me onto a shelve, the same pink ooze that they gave my parents fell on me. I panicked, and before I knew what was happening, the men were in a pile of robot parts, and I had pushed a button on some weird device. Out popped out a giant scythe! I grabbed it, but before I could do anything, I was knocked out. The men, who were actually a race of aliens called Kraang, locked me up and took my scythe from me! I stayed there for the next six years of my life, until your brother let me out. You know the rest."

"Wow. Your parents sold you for mutagen?" he asked, clearly shocked and disgusted by my parents' actions.

"Yep. But, if they hadn't, I wouldn't have Psycho, and I wouldn't have met you."

He smiled, and began weaving his own tale. I listened quietly as he began talking about how they first went topside and they tried pizza for the first time, laughed when he told me how Donnie went "gaga for April", gasped when they failed to save her and her dad, and I was smiling when he finished his tale with, "Long story short, best Mutation Day _ever_."

"Man, you are _descriptive._ I could literally see it happening before my eyes. You should be a writer."

Light pink dusted his cheeks. "Um, thanks, but my specialty is in cooking. Oh, you _must _try my pizza omelet! Best thing I've ever created!"

"Mikey, will you _shut up!"_ an angry voice shouted from behind the door.

"Gee, Sai-Guy seems to be in a bad mood," I muttered.

Mikey stared at me before snickering. "_Sai-Guy?"_

Now it was my turn to blush. "Hey, I didn't know his name or Sword Lord's!"

More laughter. "_Sword Lord?"_

If you can't beat them, join them. I began laughing with my friend before Sai-Guy exclaimed, "I said, **SHUT UP!"**

We quickly silenced for about five seconds before bursting into _more_ laughter.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"Oh, Mikey?" Alice asked later as they prepared to sleep. After a lot of arguing, she managed to convince Mikey that she'd have the spare mattress in his closet-_who keeps a _mattress _in their closet, _she thought-and they were now about to enter the land of dreams.

"Mhm?"

"Thanks for bringing Psycho and my bag with you."

He rose his head in confusion. "I didn't."

"But they're right there." And true to her word, her scythe and bag were placed near the wall.

"Huh. Maybe I brought them with me and forgot. Night."

"Night."

And with that, the two fell into slumber, neither knowing what would come their way.

**TMNT-TNMT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Well, what id you think? Was Alice's back-story good? Terrible? And while we're on the subject, what do you think of Alice? Is she too Mary-Sueish? Needs more character development? Please tell me what you think! And you can still vote on my poll!**_


	3. What The!

_**What up, my peeps! Here's Chapter 3! Something's gonna happen! Read and Review!**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

It's been three days since I moved into Mikey's room, and I was already bored. I couldn't leave since his brothers and/or sensei might see me, so Mikey had to bring stuff to me. Not that I'm complaining, but it was annoying that I couldn't leave, especially with that stupid gash on my side. Realizing something, I turned to the orange-masked turtle next to me.

"Hey Mikey?"

"Yeah?" he replied, swallowing his pizza omelet as if his life depended on it. (BTW, he was right when he said they were delicious. But, his brothers don't agree, and they haven't even bothered trying it yet!)

"How'd you bandage me up? I thought you said Don was the resident doctor."

"He tends to lecture me a lot on medical care whenever I get injured. Normally, I tune him out, but I do listen. Sometimes," he answered, reaching for another omelet.

I smacked his hand away. "You had three already and I only had one! The last omelet's mine!"

Later, when Mikey left for training, I began thinking of what to do. _Okay, I can't leave the room, so maybe I could draw or something? Meh, I don't feel like it._ I then remembered my bag and slowly walked toward it, trying not to pull any stitches. Even though the pink mutagen enhanced my healing process, it still hurt like heck. Just as I was about to grab my bag, the door opened.

"Oh, you're back. I was just-" I paused when I realized I _wasn't_ talking to Mikey. Instead, I was speaking to a shocked red-masked turtle.

_Oh, no. It's Raph-zilla! What do I do, what do I do?!_

Acting on instinct, I did the first thing I thought of.

I kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" he yelled, hopping on one leg. I took my chance and ran out of the room before skidding to a stop. Leo was on the couch watching Space Heroes when he heard my gasp and started turning around. At the same time, I heard Raph ran out of Mikey's room. I quickly floated to the ceiling just in time. Yeah, me and the ceiling are good friends.

"Raph? What's wrong?" Sword Lord asked when he saw his brother's barely controlled temper.

"Little girl-Mikey's room-kicked me in the shin!" Sai-Guy panted out as he searched the room.

"Raph, are you _sure_? I'm pretty sure a little girl wouldn't hide in _Mikey's _room, of all places."

"What about my room?" the earlier-mentioned turtle questioned as he walked in.

"Raph here thinks there was a little girl hiding in your room," Leo explained, not noticing Chibi's pale pace when he said _little girl._ "Why were you in his room, anyway?"

"I was looking for my comics that_ Mikey_ here thought would be fun to take."

"Dude, they're in your room. All I did was move them to a new place." While they were talking, I slowly sneaked back to the room, staying on the ceiling just in case. "Now if you two will excuse me, I have stuff to do." He quickly walked into the room, shutting the door as I floated to the floor gently. "What happened?" Mikey asked as soon as he made sure the door was locked.

I quickly explained, not wanting to feel his anger. If there's one thing you should know, the quiet and/or happy ones are _always _the scariest when mad.

"So, your first instinct was to kick him?" was all he said.

"Yep."

"You do realize you had the perfect opportunity to hit him somewhere else, right?"

I stared at him before laughing. "I'd only do that if he made me angry. In fact, I'd do that to _anyone_ who makes me angry."

"Note to self: don't make Alice angry," Mikey whimpered quietly.

I just laughed.

Afterward, I was showing him my MP3, when he asked, "What's vo-ca-loid?"

I gasped dramatically. "You don't know what Vocaloid is?" I then began showing him every song I had. We listened to World is Mine for an hour before turning in. Right before I fell asleep, I realized Psycho was gone. _Eh, he'll be fine. Probably just fell on the floor or something._

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

Donatello was getting ready to leave his lab when he noticed something. A…double-bladed scythe was leaning on the doorframe, and for some reason, he felt like it was blowing a raspberry at him. He blinked, and it was gone. Okay, he needed some sleep more then he thought.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**I'm sorry, I just HAD to add that last bit. My inner humor demanded it! Hope you enjoyed!**_


	4. Remebering

_**Hey, guys. As most of you know, 12 years ago today, Islamic terrorists crashed four planes into the North and South Towers of the World Trade Center complex in New York City, the Pentagon, and they would've hit Washington D.C. as well if the passengers hadn't bravely tried to interfere. This chapter is dedicated to those who lost loved ones in 9/11.**_

**WARNING: **A little bit of angst, but not too much

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

POV: Mikey

"Alice, you know it's dangerous. What if you're spotted by the Foot or-"

"Mikey, that's why you're coming with me," the ever-so-stubborn girl replied.

"What, you think no one's gonna notice a giant turtle?"

"That's why you're wearing _this_," and with that, Alice threw a large trench coat and hat at me.

I stared at her like she was insane. Though she kinda was already. "Alice, why are you being so stubborn?"

She sighed and stared at me with large, teary eyes. _Why_ did I teach her the puppy dog eyes? "Mikey, this day is really important to me. Please?"

I gave a sigh of my own. "Fine. But the second I sense trouble, we're leaving."

"Thank you!" she squealed, hugging me as much as her injuries would allow.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

We walked for a while before coming to a place I glanced at sometimes during patrol. A large plaza stood nearby, but what caught my attention was the two reflecting pools Alice was leading me to. I noticed names inscribed into bronze panels surrounding the pool. "Alice, what _is _this place?" I asked quietly as we continued to pass more and more people, unconsciously pulling my coat tighter around my body.

She smiled sadly at me. "This," she started, looking for a name on the panels, "is the National September 11 Memorial. It's dedicated to everyone that died twelve years ago on this day."

I could faintly remember that day; the ground was shaking, my brothers and I were clinging to Sensei like our lives depended on it, and he was telling us it would be alright. But apparently, it wasn't. Before I could ask what exactly happened, I noticed her staring at a name that seemed to stand out. "Who's Jonas?"

"He was my older brother." My eyes widened at the word _was._

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Thanks."

We just stood there for a while, listened to the calming sound of running water, when I was suddenly shoved.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" a tall blonde woman apologized. "I-I tripped and-"

I smiled as Alice turned around to see what was wrong. "It's okay. You didn't mean to." She sighed in relief before noticing my friend.

"Oh, your sister is so cute!" she squealed, kneeling down and squeezing her cheeks.

My laughter died in my throat as I blushed at her comment. "Oh, she's not my sister. I'm, uh, babysitting." Yeah, that was a good excuse.

"I'm Jessica, by the way," she said, holding out her hand. I hesitantly shook it, hoping she didn't notice the three fingers.

"Mikey. This is Alice." I gestured towards her, and she waved shyly, blushing slightly. Aw, she was just too cute!

"So, you wanna go out to eat? My treat, since I almost pushed you into the water?"

As if on cue, my stomach grumbled as my cheeks were stained with red. Alice whacked my arm lightly before turning to Jessica. "Yes, we would love to."

I smiled. "And I know just the place."

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

We were at Murakami's place, and I was telling the two ladies beside me about the best thing in the world beside my pizza omelets-PIZZA GYOZA!

"Here you go, Michelangelo-san. Enjoy!" my favorite chef said as he brought the plate towards us.

Alice, after seeing me take a few, quickly reached out with her chopsticks and popped one in her mouth. "Hey, these are better than even your pizza omelets! No offense, Mikey."

"None taken, since you're absolutely right!" I then noticed my blonde companion was a little hesitant. "Hey, just try one. They're the best thing you'll ever taste!" She sighed before slowly chewing on one. I saw her eyes brighten and smirked. "I told~ you."

Later, the three of us were departing. "It was nice meeting you, Mikey. Maybe we could hang out again," Jessica said as she hugged Alice again. "And you should bring your sister too." As I was about to correct her for the thousandth time, she ran off, yelling, "Bye!" over her shoulder. You know what? I give up. _Everyone _I met thought Alice was my sister for some strange reason, and I'm not correcting them anymore.

"You know what?" Alice's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "After my brother dying without even knowing him, being sold to aliens by my parents, and becoming telekinetic, I think I forgot how to enjoy life and have fun. So, thanks."

I smiled. "All in a day's worth for Dr. Prankenstein, the king of fun!"

And with that, we headed home, sharing stories of our past that no one would know except for us.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Since I don't live in New York, I had to go online for information on the Memorial, so I apologize if I got any details wrong. I tried to make this a bit angsty, but I think I failed. Please Read and Review, and God bless you all.**_


	5. Two Down, Two To Go

_**What up, loyal readers of mine! Sorry for not updating yesterday, but a writer needs a break every once in a while! Plus my mom wouldn't get off the computer…Here is Chapter 5! Guess what's gonna happen! Though you probably already know from the chapter name…**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

POV: Alice

_I've been trying to do it right_

_I've been living a lonely life_

_I've been sleeping here instead_

_I've been sleeping in my bed_

_Sleeping in my bed…_

I sang softly as Mikey and I continued to cook breakfast.**(1)** After a _lot_ of arguing, I managed to convince him to let me help make breakfast, since the only people up at this time were Master Splinter and Leo, and they were meditating.

The sound of footsteps caught my attention, and I quickly flew to the ceiling right as the earlier-mentioned rat walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Michelangelo."

"Uh, morning, Sensei."

They began conversing, but I wasn't paying much attention until Master Splinter said, "Oh, and Michelangelo?"

"Yes, Sensei?"

"I'd advise your friend not to hang from the ceiling. Who knows what's been on it." His casual-sounding comment about my presence shocked me to the point of losing control of my powers and falling to the ground. Yeah, when I get too emotional or something like that, I lose control of my powers. Sucks, right?

"H-how did you _know?"_ Mikey and I asked in unison.

He rose an eyebrow. "I knew since the day you brought her into our lair."

"Really? And I thought I was in total ninja-mode," the orange-masked turtle complained.

"Michelangelo, I am your father. I know when my son is keeping secrets. Speaking of secrets, what is your name?" he turned to me, and I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. I crave attention, yet I'm really shy. Is that weird?

"I-I'm Alice. Alice Nakamura. It's a pleasure to meet you," I stated with as much confidence as I could muster, bowing in respect to the ninjutsu master.

He bowed back with a small smile on his face. "The pleasure is mine."

"So," Mikey started, staring at his sensei with a nervous look, "am I in trouble?"

Master Splinter stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Well, you did bring a human to the lair without informing me or your brothers," he walked towards his son, "but you also managed to hide her for so long without your brothers finding out."

"Actually, Raph almost found out, but I convinced him otherwise. So I'm not in trouble?" the nunchuck-wielding turtle asked hopefully.

He brought his staff up, "Who said you weren't in trouble?", and brought it down, right on poor Chibi's toe. He began hopping on one foot in pain before falling over.

I was about to back away in fear, but Master Splinter turned towards me. I prepared to get hit or something, but instead he asked, "Would you like some tea?"

I stared at him in shock before quickly regaining my posture. "Um, sure."

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

I had gone back to bed after we finished making breakfast(and I sneaked my share to Mikey's room), but right as I was about to enter dreamland, I was awakened rather rudely when Mikey shook my shoulder. "What?"

"I need you to watch Spike for a while," he whispered quietly.

"Spike? What's a Spike?" I mumbled, about to go back to sleep.

"This," he replied, bringing out a non-mutated turtle from behind him. I quickly sat up, my eyes popping from my head.

"Isn't that Raph's pet turtle? You do know this is the first place he look, right?"

"Exactly. Why would I hide his most prized possession in the first place he'd look? So he's not coming here until later. I need you to make sure he doesn't eat my comic books, okay?"

"But Mikey, what if Raph knows how to speak turtle?"

"What?"

"Spike might tell him that I'm here or something!"

"Alice, calm down. It's only for a few hours." He then proceeded to give me puppy dog eyes.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks! You're the best!" he yelled, hugging me half to death.

"Stitches! Stitches!" I choked out. I was healing rather quickly-too quickly. If I were to heal completely, I wouldn't have a need to be here anymore, and I'd probably have to leave. So I began pulling at my stitches, not enough to completely reopen the wound, but enough to where it would limit my movement.

"Oh, sorry."

"**MIKEY!"**

"And that's my cue to run." With that, the orange-masked turtle ran out, leaving me holding Spike with a confused look on my face. _What am I supposed to do until Raph comes here looking for Spike?_

I did many things: practice with Psycho(making sure Spike wasn't in cutting distance), listening to Philip( my MP3 with over _300_ songs!), and just talk to Spike about my confusing feelings for Mikey. _No,_ you perverts, I don't have a crush on him! I just-I don't know, _enjoy_ his over protectiveness of me?

The sound of a knob turning quickly snapped me out of my one-sided conversation with the turtle, and I hid on the ceiling while Raph ran to his pet.

"Spike! Nice to see you buddy," he said, picking up the turtle gently and rushing out. Why do I have a bad feeling?

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

Raphael sighed. He would have pummeled Mikey even_ more_ for lying and saying Spike wasn't in his room, but he wouldn't, since he now had a possible witness.

"Okay, Spike, chew on your leaf if you saw a little girl with black hair in Mikey's room." The smaller turtle paused for a moment before chomping on his leaf. Raph smirked. "Just like I thought."

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"Mikey!"

"Oh come on! You already beat me up enough! What'd I do now?" the earlier-mentioned turtle complained while I patted his bandaged arm gently.

"I know about the girl, an I'll-" Raph didn't get to finish his statement, for Mikey quickly pulled him in the room.

"How did you know?" he asked quickly.

"You're pretty dumb for letting _my_ pet see yours and not think he'll tell me."

"See, I _told_ you he spoke turtle, and-wait, did you just call me a _pet?"_

"Well, you're pretty tiny, so-" again, he couldn't finish his statement, except this time it was because I kicked him where no man should be kicked. Or turtle, in this case.

Mikey stared at me in shock before bursting into laughter while his brother writhed on the floor in pain. I frowned at him. "You do not, I repeat, _do not,_ call me a little girl without consequences. You understand?"

"Okay, before Raph kills us, I going to go ahead and say that Splinter knows."

"He _does_?"

"Yep. And he's totally okay with it."

"Well, there's still Donnie and Leo," Raph gasped out, getting on shaky legs.

"Oh, we're planning on telling them tomorrow."

"We are?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Well, in that case," Raph started, walking towards his brother, "let me _repay_ you for taking that burden off my hands."

"Dude, I'm not the one that kicked you below the belt! Shouldn't you be after _her_?" Mikey asked, pointing at me.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"I like her. She has guts to kick me there." And with that, Raph began Round 2 of Beat Mikey Up.

"Alice? A little help here?"

I snorted, sitting on the bed. "Uh, no. You brought this on yourself, Mikey."

"Like I said, I like you, kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

**1-**The song she's singing, fyi, is "Ho Hey"

_**Well, what did you think? Raphael and Master Splinter know about Alice, and the others will soon! Please review! And you can still vote on my poll!**_


	6. Next Move

'_**Ello, readers! Here's Chapter 6! This is more of a filler, but goes with the story. Enjoy!**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

POV: Alice

"Donnie, this is Alice. Alice, Donnie."

When Mikey said he'd introduce me to Don and Leo today, I didn't think he was serious. But apparently he was.

"Um, hi," the purple-masked turtle said uncertainly, holding his hand out. I hesitantly shook it, my first-meeting shyness kicking in.

Donnie quickly turned to his younger brother. "Does Leo know about this?"

Mikey shrugged. "No, but Splinter does, and he seems okay with it."

After I was introduced to Mikey's sensei and hot-tempered brother, Master Splinter had requested to see me after his sons' training session was over. I remembered the conversation, ignoring the arguing turtles in front of me.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"_Um, you requested to see me?" I asked hesitantly as I stood in front of Master Splinter's doors._

"_Yes, please come in."_

_I quickly entered, not wanting to be seen by the two turtles that _didn't _know about their "guest." I kneeled on the mat in front of Master Splinter. "Is something wrong? If it's about me, then you don't have to worry. In about a week or two-" he quickly held up a hand-or paw?-to stop my rambling._

"_No. I'd like to ask how you managed to get on the ceiling."_

_I gulped, and briefly considered lying, but decided against it. He's a ninja master; I'm pretty sure he can detect a little lie! I sighed, and began telling him my back-story, making sure to include the important stuff. I told him about my contact with the pink ooze and getting Psycho, escaping with the help of his sons, and being chased by the Foot. "Then Mikey saved me, and, well, you know the rest."_

_The ninja master listened calmly, only showing another emotion when disgust passed through his eyes at my parents' actions. Though I couldn't blame him. Honestly, I kind of expected them to do something like that one day. "I see. This is very unsettling."_

"_How so?"_

"_If they could create a mutagen that could give you your abilities, then they might be able to create it again with a sample of your blood."_

"_Oh! That explains why the Foot were chasing me! They were going to give me to the Kraang so they could recreate the pink ooze!"_

"_And if they do, who knows what could happen." After a bit more discussion, it was decided that I'd stay here until I healed enough so I could fight without difficulty. Master Splinter even agreed to teach me a few moves!_

"_Oh, and Alice?" the earlier-mentioned rat said as I was about to leave. I turned my head._

"_Yes?"_

"_I am glad you decided not to lie. That would've ended very badly."_

_Note to self: Don't make Master Splinter angry at me._

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"Alice? Alice!"

"Huh? Sorry, went down memory lane for a second." I then noticed that Psycho was resting in a corner. "What's my scythe doing here?"

"Scythe?" Donnie asked, turning towards where I was looking. A shocked expression appeared on his face. "I-I thought I was just imagining things!"

"Huh? Nevermind. I'll leave you two ladies to catfight while I let big bro Leo know I'm here. Peace!" I left the room and saw the blue-masked turtle on the couch watching…Space Heroes? I shrugged on flopped on the couch. "Hey, isn't this the episode where Captain Ryan falls under the evil influence of a Hypnoticon?"

"Yeah," he replied, not really paying attention to who was speaking. "You watch it too?"

"Not much. I mean, I don't hate the show, I just don't really watch it a lot. I do like a few episodes though."

"You should watch it more. It's awesome!" It was only then that Leo realized that he was speaking to a 12-year-old girl. "What the-who are you?" he asked, a hand on each of his swords.

"I'm Alice. Mikey told me a lot about you."

"Mikey," the sword-wielding turtle muttered, as if it were an explanation for everything.

"Oh, and everyone else knows. Mikey just didn't want to tell you, so Master Splinter decided to do it for him." Okay, that was a lie. But he borrowed Philip without permission!

"Mikey!"

"What? Oh, I see you met Alice, and-wait, what are you doing with the katana? AHHH!"

I laughed as Mikey was chased around the lair by an angry Leo. I noticed Raph walk up to me. "What'd he do this time?"

"I told Leo that Mikey only told him about me because Master Splinter made him," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Nice one, kid," Raph said, laughing.

"I'm not a- oh, nevermind," I muttered, succumbing to the laughter in me.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"You let her escape?!" the Shredder yelled, glaring at the mutant dog kneeling before him.

"N-no, Master. The turtles interfered," Dogpound replied, trying to save his fur.

The anger his master held seemed to vanish almost instantly. "Just as I thought." He turned to the figure behind him. "Karai, I want you to be there when we make our next attempt on the girl."

The kunoichi smirked. "Of course, Father."

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Well that was interesting! Please review!**_


	7. Captured? Part 1

_**What up, readers! Here's another chapter of The Misadventures of Alice and Mikey! **_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT or World is Mine by Hatsune Miku. All I own is this story and my OC

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

POV: Alice

I walked into the kitchen, hoping that I'd be able to get myself something before the disaster known as four teenage boys came through. Instead, I heard _Mikey _singing to World is Mine.

**The number one princess in the whole wide world,**

**You'd better learn by heart how to treat me~**

**Got it?**

He began dancing to the music playing from Donnie's laptop until he noticed me. "Gah! Alice, what are yo-"

I held a hand up, silencing him. "Just because this song is a solo doesn't mean we can't make it a duet." A smirk fell on both our faces as we began singing while making breakfast.

_Number one, you better notice when my hairstyle is different from how it is everyday_

_Number two, look at my entire outfit, down to my shoes_

**Number three, for every single word that I say, reply with three words: I love you!**

_**If you understand, then hurry up! There's nothing in my right hand!**_

I quickly grabbed the eggs that Mikey threw at my and began cracking them while he started on the bacon.

**I am not trying to be selfish intentionally,**

_It's just that, I want you to think from the heart_

_**That I'm cute, just a little, maybe?**_

He quickly grabbed the pancake mix while I got the milk and began turning the eggs, trying not to scramble them.

_The number one princess in the whole wide world!_

_You'd better realize-hey! Hey!_

**What do you think you're doing?**

**Who the heck do you think I am?**

_**Oh, shoot! I feel like having something sweet! Right now, okay?**_

We both turned around…to see three amused turtles and a rat shaking his head, but smiling nonetheless.

"H-how long were you guys there?" we both asked in unison.

Raph smirked. "Since you said, 'make it a duet'."

Both our faces turned redder than the speaking turtle's mask as we quickly turned to make sure breakfast didn't burn, but the other's laughter didn't die down one bit.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

I sighed as I stretched on the couch. I've been learning a lot about the turtles these past few days, and the living room area was the only place that Mikey didn't pull a prank in, in fear that he'd hit the TV.

It was quite annoying, knowing I couldn't leave.

"Please, Master Splinter?"

"No."

"And yes?"

"No!"

I pouted. I've been trying to convince Master Splinter to let me go top-side, just for a while. So far, no success.

"Can't April watch me? She's a kunoichi in training and I'm a telekinetic with a scythe! I'm pretty sure we could take anything that comes our way! Please? Don't make me do the puppy eyes. I _will_ do the puppy eyes if I have to," I warned. I had met the famous April O'Neil when she had walked in while Raph and I were watching Leo pummel Mikey. She was a little shocked by my being there, but as soon as I explained that Mikey brought me here, she understood immediately. Honestly, I think she's glad to have a human friend that knows about the turtles as well.

Master Splinter sighed. "All right. But if you run into trouble and are separated you will return to the lair immediately."

"Yes sir." I saluted before running to my only human friend. "April! We're going topside!"

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

Great. Just great. Fifteen minutes after we went aboveground, we were attacked by Purple Dragons and went in different directions to split them up and take them down easier. And now, I'm in a part of the city that I've never been in before.

_CRASH!_

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said instantly, helping the girl I bumped into up. I noticed she had a biker look to her, and she seemed to radiate with bad intent. My instincts told me to walk away, but my curiosity kept me still.

"It's okay. Hey, what's a girl like you doing here?"

"My friend and I ran into some Purple Dragons. We had to separate to ward them off, and I ended up here. I'm…Angel. What's your name?" I answered, lying about my name since I completely trusting this girl.

The girl smiled warmly, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm Harmony."

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

After a while, we agreed that I could stay at Harmony's dad's place until I could contact April, since phone reception wasn't very good though.

Suddenly, I felt my T-Phone which I may or may not have _borrowed_ from Donnie began ringing. Checking to see who it was, I quickly answered. "April?" I noticed that Harmony's eyes widened ever so slightly when I spoke.

"_Alice, where are you? I thought we agreed to head back to the lair if we were separated!"_

"Um, could you excuse me? It's my friend?" I asked. My only company nodded and I quickly made my way to a place far enough that I was sure she wouldn't hear.

"Sorry, April, but I ran into this girl and, well, there's something…off about her. She was taking me to her dad's until you called."

"_What's her name?" _I noticed the slightly worried tone in her voice and distrusted the biker girl even more.

"Harmony. Why?" I heard her gasp.

"_Alice, you need to get away from her right now! She's actually Ka-" _Before she could finish, my phone was taken from my hands by Harmony. I quickly realized that I was surrounded by Foot ninjas everywhere, and in front of me stood Harmony(who I don't think is actually named Harmony) and two mutants, one who I recognized as the dog-thing that attacked me a few weeks ago.

"Now, didn't you learn not to talk about people behind their backs?" she asked before pointing at me. Instantly, the Foot and mutants began attacking me. I began holding them off, grinning as the mutant dog got within kicking distance.

"Hi! You must be Dogpound! Mikey told me a _lot_ about you! And I forgot to give you this when we first met!"

_CRACK!_

Dogpound squealed in pain and fell to the ground unconscious when I kicked him where it makes him a man. But unfortunately, I was bound with a chain that seemed to have been made in Dimension X. Another weakness of mine; a certain type of metal from the Kraang's home world is like kryptonite to me, except I don't feel any pain or weakness. I just can't use my powers.

"Mistress Karai, what shall we do with her?" So Karai was her real name. I remember Leo mentioning her once when he was talking about the Shredder, but I wasn't really paying attention. I need to start paying attention more.

She turned to the Foot. "We turn her in to my father, of course." And she's Shred-head's daughter. That's nice. Karai turned toward me with a smirk on her face. "So, got anything to say?"

"I like your hair. It's…unique."

She rose an eyebrow.

"What? My mom always told me, 'If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.' So excuse me for listening to her!"

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Well, things are taking a turn for Alice! Please review!**_


	8. Captured? Part 2

_**Here is Chapter 8 of MoAM! We'll be going to the turtles for this chapter, but next chapter, we'll see how Alice deals with…the Shredder! Dun dun dun!**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

POV: Mikey

I sighed, sitting on the couch, not even bothering to do much but stare at the Space Heroes marathon Leo was watching. All my thoughts(see Raph? I _do _think!)were on my friend. I couldn't help but worry that, even with April's help, she might get hurt or captured or-Geez, I'm starting to sound like one of my bros whenever I'm injured.

Thinking of that made me think of my relationship with Alice. I mean, sure we're practically BFFs! We share secrets, tell jokes, comfort each other from nightmares, and-wait, that sounds a lot like what my brothers and I do when _we_ were little! Maybe, we have some sort of…sibling-like relationship?

The sound of footsteps interrupted my train of thought. I quickly turned up, and was both disappointed and worried to see only April. "Where's Alice?" I immediately asked.

She panted for a bit before speaking. "Some Purple Dragons ambushed us. She said that we should separate to ward them off easier. But before I could say anything, she ran off, saying to meet back up here." She quickly pulled out her phone and began calling the twelve-year-old. It took three tries before she managed to get through.

"_April?" _I sighed in relief when I heard Alice's voice.

"Alice, where are you? I thought we agreed to head back to the lair if we were separated!" April exclaimed.

"_Um, could you excuse me? It's my friend?" _I rose an eye ridge. Was she with someone?

"_Sorry, April, but I ran into this girl and, well, there's something…off about her. She was taking me to her dad's until you called."_

"What's her name?" April asked, seeming almost…worried.

"_Harmony. Why?" _She gasped, and panic filled her voice.

"Alice, you need to get away from her right now! She's actually Ka-" Before April could finish her sentence, the sound of someone grabbing the phone and a gasp was heard. I didn't know what was happening until I heard a familiar voice.

"_Now, didn't you learn not to talk about people behind their backs?" _

"Karai!" Leo yelled, quickly grabbing the phone. "Let her go now!"

You could _hear _the smirk in Karai's voice. "Okay. I'll let her go. _After_ she meets my father like she said she would."

I was about to grab the phone and threaten to rip her to shreds if she didn't let my friend go, but she hung up before I could.

"Oh shell! What are we going to do?!" Leo asked, clearly in a state of panic. Really? My best friend is in the hands of the Foot, and you're busy worrying about having to hurt your _precious _Karai? Unbelievable. I quickly left the living room, not paying attention to my three brothers arguing, April staring at me in worry and concern, or Splinter following me. I just wanted to get my friend back.

"Michelangelo?"

"What? Can't you see I'm busy trying ot save my best friend?" I asked harshly, before realizing who I just snapped at. "Sensei! I'm so sor-"

"Michelangelo," he interrupted, raising a paw, "you do know that you will be at a disadvantage without your brothers, correct?"

"Hai, sensei."

"And you're still going to take the risk to save a girl you've only known for four to five weeks?"

"Sensei, you don't understand. She's more than a girl .She's my best friend. No, that's not good enough. She's my-she's my-"

"Sister?" Master Splinter guessed. I paused in surprise before actually think about it. Sure, we do a lot of stuff together that I used to do with _my_ brothers when we were little. And sure, we share secrets that I never told my brothers before. But that doesn't mean anything! Or does it? I-I guess our relationship _could_ be considered sibling-like.

"Michelangelo, you _must _rescue Alice. If she were to fall into the hands of Shredder or the Kraang, who knows what would happen. Plus, I feel that she has become an important part of your life, and it might destroy your soul to lose her. But, it wouldn't be wise to go alone."

"Which is why I'm coming with," April interrupted, walking towards us with her tessen in her hands. "She's as much my friend as she is yours."

I paused, waiting for Donnie's complaint that she might get hurt, or Leo saying that "it's too risky," but all I heard was the sounds of their arguing. "Geez, what are they even _arguing _about? Usually, they're telling me that I'm stupid for thinking of going solo."

"They're too busy arguing about whether or not they can handle Karai," she answered in disgust.

It was only then that Donnie noticed us boarding the Shellraiser. "Mikey, April! What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? We're saving Alice," I replied as April headed towards the steering wheel. We silently agreed that it would be best if _she _drove, as annoying as it was to admit.

"Are you an idiot?! Wait, let me rephrase that. You're an idiot! Do you really think you can take on Karai, Dogpound, _and _Fishface, even with April's help? You're just signing both of your death certificates!" Raph yelled at us.

"At least we _care_ about the girl whose _life_ is at stake!" I was about to enter the Shellraiser, but Donnie grabbed my arm.

"Mikey, wait." He sighed before entering the vehicle. "If you're going to risk your life, and April's, you're going to risk mine too." Donnie smiled before walking towards his post. I turned towards my other brothers.

"Well?"

"Well? I actually agree with Raph for once. You're an idiot for thinking you can take on Karai," Leo said, staring at me with an you-are stupid look.

"First of all, what about Dogpound and Fish face? They're going ot be there as well," I started, putting a hand on the door. "And second of all, I may be an idiot, but I'm not brain-dead." And with that, I slammed the door shut, and April hit the gas pedal, causing us to move out. I turned to my big bro with a smile on my face. "So, what made you come with us, other than your worry for us?"

"Well, as annoying as the little brat is, Alice is a pretty good friend."

I snorted. "Please! You're just glad that she doesn't grab you by the face!"

A smirk appeared on his face. "Well, that too."

The three of us burst into laughter as we continued to drive to save my friend.

No, not my friend. My _sister._

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Well, what do you think? Did I do Mikey's personality and reactions right? Read and review!**_


	9. Captured? Part 3

_**Hello, my faithful readers! We shall be going back to Alice for this chapter, so cross your fingers and hope for the best!**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

POV: Alice

"Tell me where Hamato Yoshi is!"

"For the hundredth time, no!"

It's been going on like this for an hour. After they chained up my arms and legs with that stupid Dimension X metal(they didn't chain up my legs at first, but I kinda kicked one of them below the belt. Why do I keep kicking people there?), I finally got to meet the famous Shredder. He began asking me questions, but I kept refusing, adding little comments here and there to annoy him. Honestly, I think the only reason he hasn't killed me yet is because he needs me for…whatever he and the Kraang are up to.

"Child, if you don't tell me-"

"What did you just call me?!" I turned towards Karai, who was there for reasons I didn't know. "Did you hear what he just called me?! I'll tell you, Shred-head, I am _**twelve years old!**_ Why does everyone keep calling me 'child' or 'kid' or 'little girl'? I'll have you know that if my legs weren't chained up, I'd have kicked you below the belt for every time someone's called me a kid!" I saw the Foot ninja I kicked earlier shudder and stare at his master with what I assume is sympathy.

"You would do best to keep your mouth shut if you want to keep it." Shredder walked towards the door, and I took this chance to try one more time to use my powers, despite the nullifying effects of the chains. This time, I was only able to knock his helmet off, even though I was going along the lines of knocking him over. The sight made me, and every else, cringe. The right half of his face was…burned, for lack of better words.

He slowly turned towards me, giving me a better view of the damage. I then noticed that his right eye was a pale grey in contrast to the brown of his left. Maybe he was blind in that eye.

"You see this?" Buddy, I'm pretty sure I see it. "_This_ is what Hamato Yoshi did to me."

"So, you're saying that he took a torch to your face?"

"Shut up!" Oh, seems like I reached a breaking point.

"Honestly, even though I've never seen your face before it was burned, I still think it's an improvement," I said with a smirk.

He growled, looking like he was abut to bring his gauntlet across my face, but instead he put his helmet back on and left the room, signaling for the Foot to follow him. They all exited my cell…except for Karai.

"Oh? And what, may I ask, are you still doing here?"

And to my surprise, Karai smirked. "You must have a lot of guts to talk to the Shredder like that. But normally, you would've been killed about thirty minutes ago. So what does he want you for?"

"You mean that he didn't tell you? He plans on taking me to the Kraang, where they will most likely either dissect me alive or kill me. Either way, they're going to turn me into mutagen so they can have my powers."

Karai seemed shocked for a second, but quickly recomposed herself. "Powers?"

"You think that Shred-head's helmet falling off when I glared at him was mere coincidence? I'm telekinetic. You know, I can move things with my mind? Yeah. It kinda sucks, though, when evil people want your powers."

"Evil? You're calling my father evil? The turtles and their master almost killed him!"

"Well, Shredder almost killed them, so I think that makes it even."

"I know he almost killed the turtles, but when did he attack Hamato Yoshi?"

"Uh, fifteen years ago in Japan, if I remember correctly."

"No, it was Hamato Yoshi that almost killed Shredder in Japan."

"Well, obviously one of us isn't right, so why don't you tell me your story?"

She laughed. "Why would I tell _you_ my story?"

I smirked. "Well, it can't be worse than mine."

"Try me."

"My parents _sold _me for mutagen. I spent the last six years of my life in a _prison_, and when I finally get out and find someone that I can call family, I get taken back. At least you can think your parents love you. I _know_ mine don't."

"Parent."

"Huh?"

"Not parent_s _plural. Just…parent."

"I would gesture for you to continue, but I'm sorta chained up here."

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"Wow. You lost your mother? I'm really sorry. You're not as much a witch as I originally thought."

She smirked. "That's supposed to make me feel better?"

The sound of footsteps made us look up. Dogpound stood in the entrance, staring at me warily. "Master Shredder wants to speak with you." And with that, he left, looking slightly relieved to be out of there.

Karai turned to me. "What'd you do to make Dogpound so scared?"

I grinned viciously. "I may have kicked him below the belt. Knocked the poor sucker out."

"Nice."

"Thank you."

She left the cell, leaving me to think of what she told me. It didn't make sense. First of all, who would have a baby with _Shredder_ of all people? And second of all, if what I think is true actually _is_ true, then…

Is Karai really who I think she is?

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Yay, Alice and Karai bonding time! I was watching Baxter's Gambit while typing this chapter, and I thought that it might be nice if Alice had a relationship similar to the one Raph and Fishface have. Read and review!**_


	10. Captured? Part 4

_**What's going to happen to Alice? Will Mikey, Donnie, and April save her in time? Find out now!**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

POV: Alice

"So, where are you going to give me to the Kraang?"

Shredder turned to me. "Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to know how much longer I get to live."

I'm not sure, but I think he grinned evilly at me. "At seven tonight, you will be dropped off at a secret location where the Kraang will turn you into mutagen."

I gasped. "No! You can't!"

He seemed please that I actually showed fear since he brought me here. "Oh? And why not?"

"Because Big Bang Theory starts at seven!" Yes, I watch that show! It's funny!

"Big-what?"

I gasped again. "You don't know what Big Bang Theory is? I shun you!"

He just growled and left. I smiled. I've been annoying the heck out of him in the few hours I've been here.

"Oh, hello Karai," I said, just now noticing the kunoichi. We've become…acquaintances, you could say. At least, that's what _I _think of us. For all I know, she could be playing me. But I'm expecting that, so it won't hurt me as badly considering the few friends I have.

She just looked around, as if checking to see if anyone was there. Then she casually pushed the button that would release me. As I stared at my now-free wrists, Karai smirked. "Oops," she said, not sounding at all sorry. She then threw my bag at me, along with my scythe-wait, scythe?

"Huh? I didn't bring Psycho with me when I went topside."

Karai shrugged. "It was there with your stuff."

I was about to leave, but paused at the doorway. "Won't you get in _major _trouble for this?"

"Not if no one finds out." And with that, Karai left.

I smiled as I walked down the long hallways, getting a sense of déjà vu from when I escaped the detention facility. Maybe there _is_ some good in Karai after all.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

I sighed as I tapped my foot impatiently against the floor. How much longer 'till we reach the location on Alice's T-Phone?

"Huh?" Donnie's confused statement brought my head up.

"What?"

"The signal's moving, but it's still in the same building. Which means that either the Foot are moving her stuff, or…"

"She escaped!" I quickly brought out my own T-Phone, ignoring the missed calls and texts from Leo and Raph, and quickly dialed her number.

"_Hi Mikey!"_ I was majorly relieved to hear her voice. And slightly mad.

"Don't 'Hi Mikey!' me! Do you know how worried I've been!"

"_Geez, what are you? My mother? I'm fine."_

"How'd you get out?" I asked. I just had to know if she got hurt. Geez, please don't make me go into Leo-mode.

"_Karai helped me,"_ she said as if it wasn't very important.

If I had a drink in my mouth, I would've done a spitake. "_Karai _helped you?! Isn't she the one who captured you?"

"_Yeah. But we…bonded. I think we're friends, but she might stab me in the back later. Holy cow!" _I heard the familiar sound of Kraang lasers being fired. _"Oh my gosh, it's a…mutant fish. Really, a _fish_ of all things to mutate into? Sucks to be you, robo-legs."_

"Alice, I need to warn you that-"

"_Ow! He bit me!"_

"His teeth are poisonous," I finished lamely.

"Actually, they're ven-"

"_Shut up, Donnie!"_ Alice and I yelled in unison. Then I heard her groan. "Alice, which floor are you on?"

"_Uh, first I think. Hey Mikey?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Is it just me, or am I seeing five Fishfaces?"_

"April! Step on it!"

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"Ow," I groaned as shred-head draped me over his shoulder. Even with the poison-or was it venom? I don't know and I don't care-I still had enough sense to know what's going on. "Let me go."

"No."

"And yes?"

"No!"

I was silent for a few minutes. "Hey?"

"What?" he asked irritably.

"Are you my mommy?" I grinned, but it was hidden by my long black locks.

I heard a few Foot ninja snicker, but they quickly silenced when Shredder glared at them. Soon, we reached the entrance, where he Kraang were waiting. "Here's the girl. One question, though. Does she need to be alive for you to do your work?"

The Kraang paused for a second before shaking their heads no. I was immediately thrown onto the ground, and a gauntlet was pressed to my throat. For the first time since I've been here, I actually felt fear of the Shredder. He could now kill me at any second since he's been given the okay. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a car heading towards the wall.

"Any last words, _girl?"_

I smirked. "Just one. Booyakasha."

He paused. "Booyakasha?"

_CRASH!_

"BOOYAKASHA!"

The Shellraiser screeched to a halt as April, Donnie, and Mikey quickly jumped out. The orange-masked terrapin quickly rushed to my side as I finally gave in to the venom's effects.

"Mikey?"

He held my hand. "Yeah?"

"Why is my scythe fighting off a Foot ninja that was about to stab you?"

He quickly turned and stared as my scythe KO'ed more and more ninjas. Go Psycho!

"Donnie!" The purple-eared bunny quickly hopped over with a needle in hand. Before I could say anything, he stuck the needle in my arm and injected whatever was in it into my bloodstream.

"Mr. Bunny?"

Slowly, he turned toward me, eye twitching slightly while Mikey stifled his giggles.

"What'd you do to me?" Suddenly, I could think clearly, and I quickly sat up. "Holy cow! Why is Psycho moving on his own?"

"Um, maybe you were moving him subconsciously?" Mikey guessed while Donnie stared at him in shock for knowing a word longer than three syllables.

**Or maybe I actually have a mind of my own,** a voice echoed inside my head.

"Oh my gosh, you can talk!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, Alice, most of us can talk."

"Not you, Donnie, Psycho!" Before I could continue further, we were quickly swept into battle. I was fighting a few Foots and Kraang when I noticed a Foot sneaking up behind April. I was about to warn her, but with quick, precise movement, she slashed him with her tessen and quickly knocked him out.

"You go girl!" I called, quickly smashing the Kraang and knocking out Foot left and right.

"Thanks!" she yelled back. I quickly checked to see how the boys were doing. Alright, they're not dead yet.

Suddenly, I was grabbed by my shirt and slammed into a wall. I glared up at Shredder, who only brought his gauntlet closer to my face. Just when I thought he would go through my skull, he was hit by a…go-kart.

"Hey, you started the party without us?"

"Raphie! Nice of you to join us!" I said happily.

"Yeah, but this is the lamest party _ever_!" While talking, he quickly joined the fight, smashing robo-heads everywhere. "And did you just call me _Raphie_?"

I smiled innocently while I crushed the Kraang heading towards me. "Maybe."

He just rolled his eyes and continued fighting. We continued fighting, until one of the Kraang's vans drove in through the hole. The back doors opened, and a giant kraken came out. Wait, _giant kraken?!_

The kraken, unfortunately, kicked our butts, for lack of better words. I felt myself being picked up and thrown in the back of the van along with two others. I looked up to see who was in this mess with me. "Karai! How's my best buddy in the world?" I exclaimed, hugging her. I then noticed April crossing her arms and staring at me. Or was she glaring? "Who's not a redhead," I quickly added.

"Alice, what are you doing? She's in the Foot! She kidnapped you, and almost kidnapped me! She plays with Leo's heart every time they meet! Why are you hugging her?"

I just blinked and shrugged, letting go of her and sitting down. " 'Cause she's my friend. _Duh._"

April just rolled her eyes. "So how are we gonna get out of here?"

Karai smirked. "I don't know. It's not like we're telekinetic _or _kunoichi."

April growled at her, and I sighed. This isn't going to end well, is it?

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Well, Alice escaped! Only to get captured again…along with April and Karai?! Wonder how this will end for our twelve-year-old heroine. Read and review!**_


	11. Girl Power!

What_** up, what up? Here's Chapter 11! Corny title, I know, but who cares? Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own TMNT or Womanizer. All I own are this story and my OCs.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

POV: Alice

_Please, whatever otherworldly being is out there, put me out of my misery, _I couldn't help but think as we continued walking. After beating up the Kraang driving(the kraken stayed behind to deal with the boys), we ended up in an abandoned warehouse on the corner of Eastman and Laird. Apparently, it was another Kraang base, and we had to dodge and defeat monsters left and right-all the while, April and Karai arguing over the _stupidest _of things. They argued ten minutes straight over whether to turn left or right, for goodness sake!

_Womanizer, woma-womanizer_

_You're a womanizer_

_Oh, womanizer_

_Oh, you're a womanizer, baby_

All eyes went to me as I quickly pulled out my T-Phone. "Hi, Raphie."

Karai snickered. "You have Womanizer as your ring tone for Raph?"

"Why yes, I do. Now, what did you say, Raphie?"

"_First of all, stop calling me that, And second of all, where are you?!"_

"A warehouse. Hey, put Mikey on."

I heard a bit of grumbling before Mikey's voice screamed into the phone.

"_Alice, where are you?! Are you hurt? Have Karai and April ripped each other to shreds yet?"_

"To answer your questions in order, a warehouse, I'm not hurt except for my pride, and no, but it looks like it. I mean, they argued over whether to turn left or right for _ten minutes_. I'm thinking about leaving them to fend for themselves, I really am."

"Hey!" the two girls behind me exclaimed.

"_Ooh, that bad?"_

"If Taylor Swift and Kesha started arguing randomly over whose hair was actually blonde, that would be what's happening right now."

"_Yeah, if Taylor Swift was way better," _I heard Don mutter from the other end.

"I'm just glad it hasn't gotten physical yet-"

"Oh, yeah? Well how about _this_!"

_POW!_

"That's it, Karai! The gloves come off _now_!"

I groaned. "Nevermind, I just jinxed it."

Mikey was saying something, but I couldn't hear over the two teenagers behind me fighting, Finally, I snapped.

"Mikey, could you hold on for a second?" I asked sweetly before turning to my friends. "Listen, you two are probably the closest friends I've ever had, but that doesn't mean _**I WON'T KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP**_!"

I sighed with relief when the only sound I heard was the wall near us collapsing due to my emotions. "Now, what were you saying, Mikey?"

All I heard was his whimpering. "Mikey?"

**I think you scared him,** came the weird voice in my head. No, I don't mean it like that! I'm not crazy!

**Oh, yes you are.**

Shut up, whoever you are!

**According to you, my name is…Psycho.**

Wait, you can talk? And you're _British_? Best thing that's _ever _happened to me.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

I stood between April and Karai as we walked. None of us so much as glanced at each other since my little meltdown. At least, until we were attacked by more Kraang. We nearly got our butts kicked until, miraculously, the two archrivals decided to come to a truce-at least, until we escaped. But hey, at least my two BFFs are finally making some progress!

We finally managed to fight through the horde of Kraang now that we were working together, and the three of us continued into the unknown.

**Will you stop being so dramatic?! You're acting like someone's **reading **this or something!**

Shut up, Psycho!

Anyway, after a while, we came to a door. With…a human guarding it.

"April, you're turn," I whispered as we walked closer to the guy, who seemed shocked to have _three_ girls walking towards him willingly.

"Um, hello. I'm April and these are my friends-"

"Let me guess, May and June?" the man interrupted.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" I lied with a sugar-sweet voice. While April and I spoke, Karai had sneaked behind the man and was preparing to knock him out. She tapped him on his shoulder, and, like an idiot, he turned around.

_POW!_

"Karai, did you really have to hit him in the face? He's already looking like one of the Kraang's experiments gone wrong, you didn't have to knock his teeth out," I said, poking the KO'ed male with my foot.

"Yeah, but no one calls me something stupid like_ May_," she answered, opening the door.

"Actually, I think he was talking about me when he said May. You look more like a June due to your…you-ness."

She just rolled her eyes. "Can we just go already?"

April smirked and walked towards the amber-eyed teen. "You know, I actually agree with Karai. Just this once."

As the two teens walked in front of me, talking about who knows what, I thanked my rarely lucky stars that they _finally _stopped fighting.

**For now.**

Don't ruin my good mood!

**Since when are you ever in a good mood?**

That's it! When I see you I'm going to turn you into scrap metal!

Hearing my scythe's whimpers made me feel a lot better.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Well, that was fun! The girls are finally getting along(for now), and we learn a little more about Psycho. Please review!**_


	12. Turtles and Krakens and Psychos, Oh My!

_**Hello, readers! Before we move on, I must say I am disappointed that no one caught that Eastman and Laird reference in the last chapter! Shame on you! But, I'll forgive you. So, let's move on and see how Psycho and the boys are doing!**_

**WARNING: **Slightly inappropriate comment later on

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TMNT, Funyons, or Cheetos. All I own are my OC's and this story.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

POV: Mikey

"Can someone tell me what just happened?!" I asked, staring at the hole the van just drove out of.

"Oh, the Kraang just kidnapped the girls," Donnie answered calmly, before realizing what he just said. "The Kraang just kidnapped the girls!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move!" Leo ordered in his leader voice, and we quickly followed him to the Shellraiser. Before I moved, though, I felt a…presence. I turned to find Psycho, Alice's scythe, laying behind me. Cautiously, I picked it up and carried it with me to our ride. Leo quickly started it up, and we were off.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

I stared in shock at the destruction before me. There was a pile of Kraangdroids laying there without aliens inhabiting them, and on top of the pile…April, Alice, and Karai were chatting about _us._

"I mean, sure he's a skilled ninja, but _man_, is Leo a _dork_!" Alice was saying before noticing us. "Well, what do ya know? They came for us after all. Sorry boys, but we're no damsels in distress," she said with a pretty convincing Southern accent for a New Yorker.

Just then, the wall next to us crashed down, and standing there was the giant kraken.

"You guys didn't take care of him?" Karai asked.

"Well, we were busy trying to save _you_," Leo accused before turning to the rest of us. "Split up!"

We quickly did as ordered, Alice and Donnie going one way, Raph going another, April following me, and Leo…following Karai, who followed Donnie and Alice, like a lost puppy. "Dude, that's just sad," I commented as I thanked my lucky stars that the kraken followed Don and Alice instead of me, like villains usually do.

"I have no clue what he sees in her," April muttered.

"well, she is hot, in an evil sort of way," I replied, before noticing her glare. "I mean, not that you're not, you're very pretty, and, uh-can we pretend this conversation never happened?"

She just shook her head in that what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you sort of way and began walking. I quickly followed her, almost tripping due to Psycho's extra weight.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"Hey, Don, how long have we been running?" I asked, only to get no answer. "Donnie?"

**Maybe he ran off when he realized he'd be stuck with you.**

Shut up, Psycho! Where are you, anyway?

**I'm with Michelangelo and April.**

Oh, okay. So, is it just me that you can talk to?

**No, I can talk to others, but it takes more energy than talking with you.**

A rather girlish scream broke off our talk. I quickly ran back, almost bumping into Karai and Leo, and-wait, Karai and Leo? I backtracked, and turned towards the two. "What happened to 'Split up'?"

"I thought I'd have better chances with a telekinetic, and he…well, he decided to follow," the kunoichi answered. "So, why's April screaming?"

I smiled when Karai used April's name for the first time this night, but then it turned into a confused frown. "April followed Mikey."

"Then who's-"

Another scream interrupted our conversation, and the three of us ran to see Donnie…tangled up in the kraken's tentacles.

"Get me out of here!" he practically _shrieked _at us as the kraken licked his face.

Despite the circumstances, I smirked and said, "Donnie, I didn't know you were into that stuff."

"Just let me out of here before he _eats me_!"

When the kraken growled when Don said 'he', I grinned. "Don, who knew you were such a ladies' man?"

"What do you-"

"First April, and now this lovely she-kraken, you are sly!"

"Wait, _what?!"_ he shrieked again. Karai and Leo were too busy laughing, and I was too busy noticing that just about everyone was here, except for April, which was sad, because it would've been funny to see her reaction to this!

"Alice, come over here," Mikey whisper-yelled to me. I quickly ran to him. "You still got the stuff?"

I checked my bag and pulled them out, hand some to him.

We quickly ran up to the she-kraken, holding out the chip bags. "Put my brother down, and we'll give you Funyons and Cheetos!" Mikey yelled. Before the others had a chance to tell us how stupid our plan was, the she-kraken dropped Donatello and grabbed the bags from our hands before slithering away.

I smirked at the others' shocked faces. "What were you about to say?"

"Mikey!" came a sudden shout. We turned to April, who was heaving slightly and holing her tessen in an iron-tight grip. "I thought I said to stick together!" she shouted before noticing the slime trail. "What happened?"

I was about to explain it in _extreme_detail, but Donnie covered my mouth before I could.

"Nothing, April. Absolutely nothing."

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Okay, it was a little short, but I still hope you enjoyed! Please review!**_


	13. Tricks, Treats, and A Sneak Peak!

_**I'm sooo sorry guys! I had a bad case of writer's block, and I was kinda sad at the ending of season 2's premiere. But I'm going to make it up to you at the end! So read on!**_

**DISCLAIMER: **Lyrics belong to Ashestoashesjc and xShellah.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

POV: Mikey

"Mikey, will you hurry up?!" Alice yelled at me, turning around.

"Hey, at least _you_ don't have to carry your fat-as-shell older brother-Ow!" I yelled in pain as I was hit over the head rather painfully.

"Watch who you're calling fat," Don grumbled.

"But, Don, you're so heavy!" I whined.

"Mikey, if you value your life, you _will_ shut up."

I gulped. "Shutting."

You see, we decided to split up to try to find the exit- Leo took Karai(obviously), Raph took April(much to Donnie's despair), so I ended up with my crazy little sister-but don't tell her that-and my brainy big brother.

Unfortunately, we met up with Donnie's girlfriend barely five minutes after our separation, and she was kinda mad that he turned her down. So mad, she nearly _ate_ him! Thankfully, we managed to save his sorry shell and get rid of the she-kraken once and for all, but, apparently, kraken saliva has a paralyzing effect. Alice would've gladly carried him, but she's "too small"(at least, that's what she said. But couldn't she just lift him with telepathy?). "Besides," she had said as I hefted my bro onto my shell, "you need the exercise. Weight-lifting out a muscle you up."

And that's how we got here. "Mikey?" Alice asked.

"Yeah?"

"Don's paralysis wore off like, two hours ago."

"_WHAT_?!" we both exclaimed. I quickly let go of Don, who crashed onto the floor and glared at me, but I didn't care. I had to carry his sorry shell for two hours more than necessary?!

Alice laughed. "Yep. I was just seeing how long it would take before you realized it."

Donnie and I were about to pummel her to the ground, but a large crash distracted us. We quickly, but silently ran to check out the source of the noise. You wouldn't believe how shocked we were when we saw…the Kraang dragging a beat-up Shellraiser behind them.

"The parts in this vehicle made by the ones known as the turtles can be very helpful in finishing unfinished projects of Kraang. Also, Kraang might find information on the ones known as the turtles by what is in this vehicle made by the ones called the turtles," one of the Kraang droned on. Ugh, can't they talk like normal people.

Before I could unleash my hot nunchuck fury on them, I felt the room drop about ten, maybe fifteen degrees. Slowly, I turned to find Donnie and Alice glaring at the Kraang with an expression so evil, it would've made even the Shredder wet himself and run crying to his mommy. I also took notice that Alice's hair and Don's mask tails were floating in the air rather eerily, adding more fear to my system.

"Nakamura-san?" Oh, no. The last time Don called Alice by her last name was when they agreed to get revenge on me for pouring pink paint on them. Trust me, the only thing scarier than when Donnie and Alice are fighting…is when they work together.

"Hai, Donatello-san?"

"Shall we put our silly feud aside for the moment and avenge the loss of the one thing we both loved?"

Alice tightened her grip on Psycho, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Yes, we shall."

Long story short, the walls weren't white anymore.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_Hey~ hey, could you maybe play it again?_

_Kalinka_? **Malinka**? _**Snapping the bowstring**_  
**Tell me, tell me, what should I do?**

**This feeling's kinda pulled one over me**  
_**Loud and clearly, 524**_  
_Freud_? **Keloid**? _**Strike the piano**_

_**Soon you'll laugh at e-ve-ry-thing**_

_**Dancing faster like an idiot with me**_

Mikey and I continued to sing to one of my favorite songs with Hatsune Miku in it. Thinking of that fact, I gasped. "Oh, no! I've been too Miku focused these past few weeks! I completely ignored the other Vocaloids! I'm such a bad person!" I quickly grabbed Philip and turned to a song that wasn't sung by Miku. Immediately, Mikey and I started singing again, to Donnie's irritation.

**Come deeper, come deeper, into this sinister forest where a sweet voice is calling you.  
Over here, over here, come on you know you want this curiosity to disappear.**

Mikey and I quickly grabbed one of Don's arms and began dragging him to who-knows-where.

_Hurry up, hurry up, get here as quickly as you can for this moment won't last for long.  
Get ready, get ready, these fun game events are now about to begin, __**ready set go!**_

We let go, and began walking around our vic-uh, friend.

**This cinnamon stick is a wonderful replacement magic wand**  
_Now imagine you are swimming in a bowl of syrup, it all sounds so sweet!_

_Don't you dare start thinking about the bad times you've had in the past._  
**Here take this, it will rid **_**of all the crappy memories**_

I quickly floated onto Don's shell and covered his eyes while Mikey began dragging him by the arm again.

_From now on you'll feel ever so good about these illusions_  
_You can take the blindfold off now if you want to spoil the fun_

**As you must feel your arms and legs are bound to chains that won't break free**  
_**You gave up, don't break the deal, don't even scream...Ah~!**_

This continued for another three hours, until we finally reached a door. "Should we open it?" Mikey asked, staring at it like it was the Shredder himself.

"Oh, come on! What's gonna be behind the door, Shred-head, Dogpound, Fishface, and an army of Foot ninja?" I asked sarcastically, slamming the door open, only to find…Shred-head, Dogpound, Fishface, and an army of Foot ninja.

I gotta stop saying stuff like that.

**So, you're basically saying you're gonna stop talking permanently?**

Shut up and fight.

**Can do.**

Before we could charge, however, the others came in through different doors, and Karai, seeing her father was there, quickly grabbed Leo and held his arms behind his shell.

"See? I told you she was just gonna betray us in the end! _Again_!" Raph yelled. When did you say that, exactly?

I just smirked and held Psycho in an iron-tight grip. "Now," I asked, taking a line from my favorite Gakupo song, "shall we dance?"

And with that the battle began.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Well, that's all folks! Now, to make up for my absence, I'm going to give you guys a preview of the story I'll be working on when I'm done with this one, since just about everyone who reviewed my plot-bunny one-shot wanted this story done.**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"Mikey, this is all your fault."

"My fault?! How's it _my _fault?!"

"_You_ messed with that object that caused…this!" Don yelled, gesturing to his body. Or rather, _Mikey's_ body.

"I thought it was a Rubix Cube! Besides, I think you look better with blue eyes," Mikey replied, staring in the mirror to gaze at his now taller being.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure your eyes have been red and mine blue for as long as we can remember, but our eyes are the other's color. Maybe when we switched bodies, our eye color switched places as well? That would explain why my body's eyes are red and yours are blue," Mikey explained before staring at his brother's shocked expression. "What?"

"Apparently, you being in my body made you smarter."

"Thaks-wait a second! Hey! Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, Mikey, of course not," he muttered, sarcasm dripping from every word. "No, we need to find out how to change us back. So you-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it! I'm not taking orders from you!"

"And why not?"

"Because _I'm_ the big brother now!"

Don walked to the nearest wall and began banging his head on it, muttering about how he was going to kill a certain brother of his when they switched back.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Review please!**_


	14. Never Mess With The Terrible Trio

_**What up, my peeps? Here's Chapter 14 of your favorite story!**_

**WARNING: **This chapter is mostly filler, but trust me, it's funny! It is also based on the "Turtles in Space" saga of the 2003-2007 series, which I don't own.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

POV: Alice

"I _would_ say you hit like a girl, but I hit way harder than that!" I yelled to the Foot ninja who clumsily tried to punch me, even after I probably gave him a concussion. I quickly KO'ed him and checked to see how the others were doing. April was keeping them from a weird device-thingy that the Kraang had brought in-not important right now-, Raph was hitting anything with a Foot or Kraang symbol on it-predictable-, Leo managed to get free of Karai's grasp and was now fighting/flirting with her-once again, predictable-, and Mikey and Don were trying to unlock the doors. Wait, where's Shred-head? I quickly saw him sneaking up behind my BFF and my rival. Oh no you don't!

"Guys, duck!" I exclaimed, throwing Psycho in their direction before running after. The turtles ducked-barely- and I watched in amusement as Sheddy was hit over the head. Catching my trusty scythe, I turned towards my two friends, only to be hit over the head. Unfortunately, we were right in front of the weird device-thingy, so when I was knocked into Don and Mikey, one of them pressed a red button. Wait, _red button?!_ You should never push red buttons unless you want to die!

**Alice, that's just a silly stereotype.**

Oh, yeah? Then why are we being sucked into a portal, hmm?

…

"_**AAAAHHHHH!"**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"Ugh, did either of you see the semi that hit me?" I groaned quietly.

"Uh, Alice, I'm not sure that's what we should be worried about," Donnie said, pointing towards something.

I turned to see what he meant, and…let's just say, I am both shocked and envious. Shocked because in front of us was a whole city floating on a cone shaped planet-at least, I think it's a planet. And envious because…

"How come those aliens have hovering vehicles and we don't?" Mikey took the words right out of my mouth.

"Mikey, shh!" But before I could ask why Don seemed so worried, I noticed that we were on a _ship._ And everyone-who I noticed looked a lot like dinosaurs- was staring at us.

I waved nervously. "Um, we come in peace?"

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"Donnie, this is all your fault."

"My fault? How's it my fault?!"

"I don't know, I just want to blame someone!" I yelled back. Apparently, these Triceratons, as they were called, weren't very friendly, and captured us before we could know what was happening. But then the three of us realized we were choking on the air-those stupid Triceratons don't breathe oxygen. So, after they got us some weird tube things-atmosphere converters, they called them-, they decided to take us to their oh-so-great Prime leader, who will decide whether we live or die. Great. Just fan-stinking-tastic.

But the second they asked what to do with us…

"Kill them."

"_**N-NANI?!**_ B-but, you just met us!" I shouted in fury. How dare he just say that as if the three of us were just pieces of gum on the sole of his shoe!

He growled, moving to strike my face, but instead smirked. "Alright, then. We'll decide you fate in public."

A few minutes later, we were in front of a large crowd. "Tell me, what should we do with these filthy Earthlings?!" Prime Leader shouted at the top of his lungs. Apparently, the Triceratons don't like us Earth folk since we make fun of other-worldly beings with costumes and movies.

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!" said crowd was chanting repeatedly.

"I'm going to amuse myself and allow you to play a little game. If you say something about me that is true, we'll gas you, no pain. But if what you say is false, we will kill you slowly and painfully with poisoned senbon needles. And if what you say doesn't have to do with me at all, we'll hang you." Oh, really? That's nice. Note the sarcasm.

"Just one question," Don interrupted with an I-found-a-loophole smirk. "What if what we say can be both true _and _false?"

Prime Leader guffawed rather loudly. "Then we'll set you free." Obviously, he didn't think we could say something like that.

Don's smirk didn't fall at all. "You're going to kill us with poisoned senbon needles."

He paused. "Well, I did say that, so no hanging, and that _is_ true, so take them to the gas room!"

"But wouldn't that make it false?" Donnie challenged, his smirk getting larger and larger. "After all, if you were to gas us, that would make my statement false, but if you _did_ kill us with poisoned senbon, that would make my statement true. You did say you'd let us go if what we said was both true and false. Plus, would you _really_ contradict your own word in front of your people?"

Prime Leader was red with fury. "How dare you insult my intelligence?! Guards, _seize them_!"

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"Hello, prisoners! It's a nice day, isn't it?"

After the guards held us, PL decided to gas us anyway. The person who would gas us was, apparently, a robot who would _talk_ with us while doing so. Wait, I have an idea.

"You're right, robot, but it's a little cloudy."

"It's the worst day I've ever seen." Ah-ha! So it's one of those robots that agree with what ever you say.

"I really like your outfit," the robot continued.

"I hate this outfit."

"It's dingy, it's gauzy, it's got to go."

I rose my eyebrows with a smirk. "And I hate myself."

"I hate you too. You make me sick, you ugly human female."

"But, I'm pretty."

"The prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"But, you just said you hated me."

The robot began to shake. "I mean-I don't hate you, the pretty girl, I-I hate the you that said-you hated…you-cloudy…day…"

_BOOM!_

I smirked as the robot self-destructed, and turned to my shocked comrades. "Well, let's get out of here!"

The two quickly crawled out the hole the robot made when it destroyed itself, and before I followed, I muttered, "Thank you, Peter Griffin."

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_WARNING! THESE CONVICTS ARE CONSIDERED ARMED AND DANGEROUS! IF SIGHTED, CALL ATHORITIES IMMEDIANTLY!_

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked, staring at our wanted posters. Geez, it's only been, like, a _day_, and we already got wanted posters. Seriously?

"We could go into that resturant so we don't have to think on empty stomachs."

"Mikey, is food all you ever think about?"

"No, I also think about skateboarding, video gaming, TV-"

"Zip it! Now, how to get in there without being recognized," Don muttered.

"We could use these cloaks I found," I replied, holding up the three cloaks I took form a clothes hanger.

"Alice, there's one problem."

"And what's that?"

"Two of them are pink."

"And?"

"Which one of us is going to wear the other pink one? 'Cause, _I'm _not wearing it."

"Well, _I'm _not wearing it either."

"Boys, boys, you say that like only one of you is gonna wear pink. _I _can't because they labeled me 'Demon in Pink'."

Don snickered. "Who knew three words could describe you so well?"

"Shut up, Egghead!" I yelled, putting the black cloak over my body before handing each boy a pink one. I rolled my eyes as they cringed slightly. "Oh, come on! Only real men wear pink! Besides, those cloaks are a shade of pink that complement both your mask colors quite well."

With a few mutters, they put on the cloaks, making sure that it covered almost everything, including their embarrassed faces. I walked confidently to the manager, who instantly asked, "Names?"

"I'm May. These are my, uh, sisters, Dolly and Angel," I replied, trying not to laugh at my friends' shocked expressions.

"Well, come right in!" he shouted. We quickly passed by him, but he grabbed onto Donnie's arm and handed him a card. "Here's my number if you get tired of your sisters." I waited 'til we were in the safety of the building before Mikey and I snickered at Don's horrified/disgusted expression.

"Oh, my Psycho! Y-you got hit on, b-by a _g-guy_! AHHAHAHA!" Mikey managed to stutter out before choking on his laugher.

As soon as he stopped, a tentacle alien thing came up to him. "Hey, babe. You a library book, 'cause I'm checking you out."

I nearly _died_ when he said that. Mikey was barely able to keep still and said in a high-pitched voice, "Heehee. I'm not a library book."

"So, what's your number?" I'm not sure whether to laugh at Mikey or pity him.

"Uh, 555-kick-in-the-head!" And with that, the tentacle thing was KO'ed, but the hood of Mikey's cloak fell long enough for someone to recognize him and call the authorities.

We tried sneaking out back, but a Triceraton stopped us. "Get back in there."

Mikey turned, nunchucks in hands, and said in his sweet-as-sugar female voice, "You couldn't hit a lady, could you? But you know, a lady could hit you!"

_POW!_

He smirked at the down soldier and placed one hand on his hip and the other on his head. "Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful."

"You go, girl!" One of the waitresses called out.

"Run!"

The three of us quickly began dodging lasers-I hate lasers-we were forced to hide…under a _table_. "So, Don, any brilliant plans?" I hissed quietly as the heavy footsteps got closer and closer to our hiding spot.

"Actually," he replied, holding up one of the laser guns the Triceratons had, "I do." He then began hotwiring it, and I realized what he was about to do.

"Donnie! You're gonna blow this place sky-high? Violence is _never_ the answer-"

"Come out, come out, wherever you are! If you do, we'll go easy on the Chinese girl!"

"-but it is always an option," I finished with a growl. If there was one thing I hated more than _anything_, it was when people instantly assumed I'm Chinese just because I say I'm Asian. I am Japanese! _Ja-pa-nese! _Well, technically I'm Japanese-_American, _but that's not the point.

"Done!" Don quickly pressed a button on the gun, and we quickly ran out, shocking the Triceratons, and managed to sneak out the door after whacking a few heads.

"Donnie," Mikey asked as we ran farther and farther way as everyone evacuated the building, "did you _really_ turn that gun into a bomb?"

_BOOOOM!_

Donnie grinned psychotically as the building blew up. "There's your answer."

"Donnie, I may not say this a lot, but you rock!"

"I know, Mikey, I know."

"So, what do we do now? We broke nearly every law on this planet."

"I'm pretty sure we didn't break almost every law-"

I pointed to a sign that said "Laws" and the few things under it.

_1. Do no harm to the Prime Leader._

_2. No civilians may use arsenals(Ex: Guns, Swords, Knifes, etc)._

_3. If you are imprisoned, and you escape, you WILL be hunted down and killed in the most brutal ways imaginable._

_4. Even if you do not break laws 1, 2, or 3, the Prime Leader can imprison you for any reason he sees fit._

_5. These r__ules can be changed or altered at any time by the Prime Leader._

"No wonder their planet got blown up," Mikey muttered.

Don and I turned towards him so fast, you could hear our necks snap. "How do you know their planet was blown up?"

"Because it says so on the statue of the Prime Leader," he replied with a shrug before we all smirked evilly.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

"_**Where are they?!"**_ Prime Leader yelled angrily before one of his soldiers walked up to him nervously.

"Uh, sir, there's something I need to show you, but you may not like it."

The two walked up to the Prime Leader's statue, a glorious thing that show every ounce of his perfection.

Or at least, it _did _show his perfection, before it was vandalized.

_Your rules are stupid! XP_

_You can't stop the Terrible Trio!_

_I am very glad we're only related by the fact that we're both reptilian creatures_

"Uh, Prime Leader, sir?" the soldier askd nervously as he saw his ruler shaking with fury.

"_**I'LL GET YOU THREE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! AND WHEN I DO, I'LL KILL YOU IN WAYS YOU NEVER THOUGHT POSSIBLE!"**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Well, PL appears to be upset that his ugly statue was ruined. Review, please!**_


End file.
